A series of consecutive antibiotic trials for suspected sepsis in granulocytopenic cancer patients began in 1969 and continues to the present. These evaluations have included joint ventures with the International Antimicrobial Therapy Project Group of the EORTC in a study which indicated that carbenicillin plus gentamicin had the best efficacy to toxicity ratio of the three possible two-drug combinations of carbenicillin, gentamicin, and cephalothin. The nephrotoxic potential of cephalothin and gentamicin has been proven yet methods to limit such toxicity have also been demonstrated with the combination of cephalothin and amikacin. Ticarcillin has been proven equally efficacious to carbenicillin at 1/2 to 2/3 of the carbenicillin dosage. Currently, gentamicin, amikacin and netilmicin, each in combination with ticarcillin, are being compared for efficacy and toxicity. When utilized with early granulocyte transfusions for poor risk patients, these agents have been highly effective with no nephrotoxicity in 92 consecutive patient-trials. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schimpff, S.C., Landesman, S., Hahn, D.M., Standiford, H.C., Fortner, C.L., Young, V.M. and Wiernik, P.H.: Ticarcillin in combination with cephalothin or gentamicin as empiric antibiotic therapy in granulocytopenic cancer patients. Antimicrob. Ag. Chemother. 10:837-844, 1976. Lopez, C.E., Standiford, H.C., Tatem, B.A., Calia, F.M., Schimpff, S.C., Snyder, M.J. and Hornick, R.B.: Pirbenicillin: comparison with carbenicillin and BL-P1654, alone and with gentamicin, against Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Antimicrob. Ag. Chemother. 11:441-448, 1977.